


Priceless to Two

by LokiLeee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ed is a college professor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oswald is declared sane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLeee/pseuds/LokiLeee
Summary: All Oswald wants is for his husband to come home and for Jim Gordon to go away!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Priceless to Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one shot I kept intending to write more for, but have never gotten around to. So I thought I would post it as is. Please enjoy!

Oswald opened the door with caution, peeking out ever so slightly. He stiffened and bit his lip as he spotted Jim Gordon on the porch. 

Jim called out, "Penguin! I've been looking for you, open the damn door!"

Oswald opened the door slightly more so he could lean out with one shoulder, "What do you need Jim?"

Jim narrowed his eyes and growled, "No one has seen or heard from you in months. You disappeared from the radar of everyone in the underworld once you left Arkham. Why have you been so quiet?"

Oswald curled back into himself and stuttered, "I just, I just didn't want to go back to the way things were. It wasn't, I wasn't safe. Once I left Arkham I accepted myself and I wanted to be safe and wanted for once. To be myself."

Jim stared as Oswald, his eyes zeroing in on the collar around his neck. Jim cursed, "You're an Omega! How the fuck did you hide that? You were the kingpin of Gotham's underworld. They would never accept a bitch in charge,"

Oswald whimpered and tried to pull the door closed. But Jim was faster, and stopped the door before it could close properly. 

Jim snarled, "No you don't! I still need to talk to you penguin."

Oswald leaned against the mostly closed door shaking in fear and trying not to puke. Oswald's eyes snapped open as he heard his husband growl out, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Detective?"

Oswald peeked out and drank in the sight of his husband stood defensively between Jim and the door. His heart unclenching, knowing he was protected.

Jim snarled, "Get out of my way Nygma. You are a civilian, why are you here? And why would you care?"

Ed glared at Jim, "This is my home. And I care because that is my Omega that you were intimidating."

Jim looked shocked, "You bonded with Penguin?"

Ed snorted, "Bonded and married. His name is Oswald. Arkham declared him cured and sane, so the Penguin no longer exists. Now leave Detective, you have no reason to be here." Ed watched warily as Jim snarled one last time before stalking off and disappearing around the corner.

Oswald threw open the door and threw himself into Ed's arms. Ed pulled Oswald close and all but carried him inside while pressing kisses into his hair. Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, sobbing against his shoulder.

Ed rubbed Oswald's back gently and kissed his temple, "Sh, sh Oswald. It's ok I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here." 

Oswald clung to Ed, sobbing and shaking even harder. Ed crushed Oswald to his chest and kissed his forehead. They swayed back and forth slightly as Ed rocked Oswald to calm him.

Ed gently scented Oswald, before pulling back slightly, "I'll take you to bed in just a moment Oswald. I just need to put my jacket and shoes away. Will you be ok if I put you down for just a moment?"

Oswald sniffled and nodded, pulling himself out of his husband's arms and pulling at his sleeves. Ed quickly shucked his outerwear before wrapping an arm around Oswald's waist to lead him to their room.

Oswald paled rapidly and tugged on Ed's arm, "I gonna be sick Ed."

Ed scooped Oswald into his arms and rushed into their bathroom. Ed gently settled Oswald in front of the toilet before kneeling next to him, brushing back his hair and rubbing his back. Oswald trembled as he puked, but leaned into Ed's touch. Ed pulled away to quickly wet a washcloth with cold water. Ed gently wiped Oswald's face and murmured, "I'm so sorry Os. I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry you had to face him alone."

Oswald spit into the toilet and flushed as the last dry heaves subsided, he rasped out, "Water."

Ed jumped to his feet and grabbed a cup of water. He sat on the floor and cradled Oswald to his chest, helping him rinse his mouth and take small sips of water.

Oswald melted back against Ed muttering, "Stupid morning sickness."

Ed rubbed his cheek against Oswald's hair, "Between the stress of that and morning sickness, I'm not surprised you got sick. But it'll pass. Is your stomach settled for now?"

Oswald nodded, so Ed stood and helped him to his feet. Ed guided Oswald to their bedroom and placed him on the bed. Ed began fussing with the blankets and pillows, cocooning Oswald into a blanket nest. Oswald curled up almost hidden in his green sweater. Ed kissed Oswald softly before walking into their closet to change. Ed soon joined Oswald on the bed, laying on his back with his head in Oswald's lap. Oswald gently carded his hands through Ed's hair as Ed reached behind his head to slip a hand under Oswald's sweater.

Oswald smiled, "What are you doing Eddie?'

Ed rolled over and nudged the hem of Oswald's sweater up so that it bared the small bump of Oswald's stomach, "Just saying hello to the baby." 

Ed cupped the bump with both hands and started gently scenting and kissing the exposed skin. Oswald sighed softly and placed his hands over Ed's. Ed swiftly kissed both of Oswald's hands as he began using his thumbs to rub small circles on Oswald's stomach.

Ed pulled himself up so that his head was resting on Oswald's stomach, "Did the little one treat you well today?"

Oswald resumed playing with Ed's hair, "It was a good day, until right before you got home, obviously. How were your students today?"

Ed hummed, "I'm very impressed with some of them. They have a very good eye for details and will excel in forensics. I've come to enjoy being a professor more than I thought I would. It's occasionally a bit awkward being one of the younger professors, but it gets me home to you at a decent hour every day. Allows me to very comfortably support you and the baby and keeps me out of the danger working for the GCPD would put me in."

Oswald tugged on Ed's hair playfully, "All of which I appreciate immensely."

Ed pushed himself up so he was leaning over Oswald's lap, "I love you Oswald. You and the baby. The two of you are my entire world."

Oswald kissed Ed's forehead, "We love you too."

Ed's smile slipped, "Os, why did you answer the door?"

Oswald ducked his head, "I was expecting Ivy for tea. She told me she would stop by sometime this week."

Ed lifted Oswald's chin and leaned up to kiss him, "Os I don't blame you, everything will be ok. It was just so out of character for you that I was concerned." Ed looked down and dropped his face against Oswald's chest, "Oswald I saw everything with Gordon. I was so scared. The moment I recognized who was standing on our porch, I knew I had to get to you as quickly as possible. I was so scared he would hurt you or take away from me. I couldn't let that happen. If he hurt you or the baby, I would lose it. I would snap into an alpha rage, hunt him down, torture him, and bring you his head on a silver platter."

Oswald cupped Ed's face and forced him to look up. Oswald grinned, "That's a very sweet promise Eddie."

Ed's eyes sharpened and he grinned ferally, "I would do it Oswald. In a heartbeat. Just tell me to and I will."

Oswald rolled his eyes gently and tapped his engagement ring on Ed's jaw, "Ed I was scared too. Terrified really, but the moment I heard your voice I knew I was safe." Oswald ran a finger along his silver collar, "At our wedding, when you placed this collar around my neck, you promised me. You promised to love and cherish me and any children I gave you. You promised to support and guide me. You promised to keep me happy and safe. And Ed, I have never doubted that you will fulfill those vows until your last breath. I know that you would maim for me, kill anyone who was a threat to me or our future children. And I love you for it. What omega wouldn't feel cherished knowing their alpha would perform the most depraved acts for them?'

Ed surged forward, pressing Oswald back into the pillows, scenting him frantically. Ed nipped and kissed Oswald's neck, leaving behind an array of marks scattered across the pale skin. Ed leaned over Oswald, blanketing him with his body and spoke in almost a growl, "I would do all that and more if that was what was needed to make you feel safe or just to bring a smile to your face. Because you spent so long without safety and happiness. So long without the protector you deserved. So I will spend my life making sure you never have to go without them again. That our children will never have to go without a fierce protector. If you give me an alpha or a beta child I will cherish them and teach them how to be strong, to help me protect you. And if you give me a sweet omega child, I will protect them from everyone and everything and ensure they know they are the most beloved child in the world."

Oswald smiled, happy tears threatening to spill over, "Yes. Our children will have the best protector. Their papa is so fierce, with the intelligence and experience to get away with doing anything to protect them."

Ed grinned, pressing a kiss to the hallow of Oswald's throat, "And you my dear Oswald, are just as capable. We are quite the pair."

Oswald laughed and linked their hands together, "That we are. Our family is more important than all that business with the underworld ever was. I thought if I could gain power it would make everything perfect. But I was wrong. Being here, bonded to you and starting our family. This is perfect. Or as perfect as I've ever felt."

Ed growled and leaned down to kiss Oswald fiercely. Ed pulled back slightly, panting and rested their foreheads together, "Thank you Oswald. Our family is my perfect ending as well."


End file.
